FanFiction Dump
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: ...because I haven't updated anything in ages. xD So here you'll find a collection of various projects that I've worked on but never finished/posted. Hope you'll enjoy these!


Des's Official FanFiction Dump

[AN: Well, considering that I've been pretty much dead from this website for… oh… I don't know… _seven months_… -.- (and believe me, I feel TERRIBLE about it. But I just can't help it… my inspiration for fanfiction and writing in general has just… diminished over the years.) … I figured that I owed you guys _something_ or another. So I went through all my old files and compiled a "story dump." So read on if you wish to see all the random projects that I've started over the years but never finished and/or posted. I hope you'll enjoy these! Feel free to tell me which ones you liked. :D]

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Darkness of Truth {prologue}  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T**  
>Genre<strong>: action/adventure/fantasy/romance**  
>AN<strong>: This is a super long full-length chapter story that I actually have _completely_ mapped out (except for the specific details). I want to write this really badly but… I just can't seem to write anymore. -.- Well, here is how far I got with the prologue at least.

Prologue

The night was dark, shadowed by overhanging clouds and a thin layer of mist. The moon was but a crescent, its weak light radiating from above, and the stars were barely visible, their glow faint in the night sky.

The Xiaolin Temple stood undisturbed, unusually quiet and dark. No crickets chirped their music, and the night birds refused to sing their song. The air contained an aura of impenetrable silence, and from far away the temple looked completely devoid of life.

But one room was lit up within the darkness: the meditation hall. Dotted by candles, the torches emitted a glow that chased away the shadows. However, the light was dim, and provided just barely enough radiance. But it was radiance enough to reveal a man that sat cross-legged at the center of the building.

He was old. Definitely old. But perhaps not as much as one would imagine. He had shaved his head bald in the typical fashion of a monk, and a gray beard and mustache lightly framed his face. A white robe overlapped by a blue tunic covered his torso, and black pants and shoes completed the outfit. For a long time, he simply sat there, eyes closed in meditation. But it was only several minutes later when they suddenly snapped open, revealing clear, cobalt eyes.

Simultaneously, a dragon slithered in, green scales shimmering in the dim light of the candles. His black eyes settled on the man before him, and he opened his mouth to speak. But before he could do so, the other spoke first.

"Dojo…" he said quietly. "Did you feel that shift? That… sudden dissonance in the air that surrounds us?"

The little dragon shrugged. "Can't help you Master Fung. I just came in here to tell that we're all out of cookies. And they're the chocolate chip kind too – my absolute favorite!"

Master Fung ignored him, pressing a hand to his forehead. A sudden feeling of unease had settled in his stomach, and he knew at once that all was not right. That sudden shift… was so unexpected. One moment everything had been in balance, and the next, something had changed.

Master Fung rubbed his temples worriedly, troubled thoughts tumbling through his head.

"What could have the power to shift the balance so dangerously?" he mused to himself.

And indeed, the shift had been dangerous – he knew that for sure. He had lived through much in his life, and nothing had ever caused so much anxiety. He thought back to the time when Wuya had taken over the world… or that time when Chase had done so as well. He shook his head. Neither even had caused him this much distress.

Something was very, very wrong…

"Uh, Master Fung?" Dojo inquired from the door. "Are you feeling all right? You look sort of pale…"

"I am fine," he replied, standing up. "But the world is not. I fear something has happened to endanger us all."

Dojo was quiet, contemplating what Master Fung had said.

"But the problem is… I do not know what," he continued. "I had never experienced anything like that before. A deathly chill wind that suddenly cascaded through my body, piercing even the warmest of places, leaving me cold all over…" Master Fung looked inquisitively at Dojo. "You honestly do not feel it?"

Dojo glanced at Master Fung, shivering slightly at the seriousness upon his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen him so full of intent. A breeze tingled his skin, and he shuddered, involuntarily. The breeze wasn't cold, and yet it left him with an apprehensive fear.

"Actually… I think I do sense it…" Dojo whispered after a moment.

Master Fung nodded in confirmation, knowing for sure now that something was wrong. "Where are the young monks? I must speak with them immediately."

Dojo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure." He turned to face his master. "I just know that they're out."

Master Fung whirled around. "What did you just say?"

Dojo gulped, suddenly remembering something important that he'd forgotten to reveal.

"Well… about that…"

"Dojo…" his master intoned dangerously.

"Okay, you gave them the day off, remember?" Dojo quickly said. "Usually, that means they're free to do whatever, so long as they're up by seven the next morning ready to train. So Raimundo suggested they go camping for a night, and everyone agreed. They packed up, and left for the night. I caught them in the act, while Kimiko was mentioning how they should probably tell you.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Summer Romance {series}**  
>Rating<strong>: T**  
>Genre<strong>: romance**  
>AN<strong>: So, this unfinished piece, "A Dance Beneath the Stars," is the first oneshot in a series of oneshots that I've entitled "Summer Romance." Basically, I've put the setting in the past (think 1900s?), and in an alternate universe (so no connection to the actual show except for the characters). It's basically a romance story that chronicles the relationship that develops between Raimundo and Kimiko over a series of oneshots. The next two installments that I had planned were called "A Picnic in the Woods" and "A Gallop Through the Fields." But obviously I never got that far as I never even finished the first oneshot… never even got close. -.- Anyways, enjoy!

A Dance Beneath the Stars

_You are cordially invited to attend  
>"<em>_A Summer Promenade"  
>A night of music, refreshments, dancing, and fireworks.<br>Sapphirine Lake, on the eve of Summer  
>Six o'clock in the Evening<em>

The air was warm, a gentle breeze billowing quietly through the air. Night was coming, and twilight had chased away the last tendrils of color from the sky. Pink, red, orange, and yellow… all gave way to gray as the darkness drew near. Stars began to peek out, a thousand sparkling diamonds on a canvas of black. The moon began its ascent as well, the sun forsaking its reign to the goddess of the night.

Below, a lake shimmered brilliantly in the radiance of the light, each ripple of water mimicking a glittering jewel. The waves lapped gently upon the shore, driven forth by the calming wind. Fireflies flickered in the coming darkness, and crickets chirped their melodious tunes.

To the people of the town, it was called Sapphirine Lake – a lake circular in shape, and half a mile in diameter. Its waters were a deep blue, the waves sparkling like sapphires… and perhaps this is the reason that the lake was named as it was. But whatever the rationale, it was a lake visited very often, for its location was conveniently situated at the center of the community. But it wasn't just the easy access that made it such a popular destination. Rather, it was a combination of factors with one striking reason – the manmade ceramic walkway that led to a raised platform at the center of the lake.

Located at the southern edge, the walkway was short. Measured at only twenty-five yards, it was tiled with the finest marble and dotted with lamps that were imbued in the ground. The platform that it led to was circular as well, mimicking the pond in both shape and form. Paved over in marble, the platform was like a mini circle that existed within the bigger circle known as the lake.

Usually, it was lit up on most nights by only a couple of lamps, but tonight it was showered with light until the entire lake seemed to glow. To the south, the walkway ended with four steps that led to the circular deck. Once upon the terrace, tables could be seen to both the east and west, beautifully set up with glass silverware and gorgeous flowers. To the north, a chamber orchestra was playing, its harmonious music drifting through the night. And to the center was the dance floor where swirling couples swayed to the beat of the music. A single fountain stood in the middle, the crystal droplets of water sprinkling gently back into the bowl.

"Shall I refill your cup, Miss Kimiko Tohomiko?"

The young girl turned her head towards the voice, her soft curls tumbling over her shoulders as she did so. Carefully pinned behind her ears, her raven black hair was adorned with glittering barrettes. Her bangs were swept gently to the side, revealing her sapphire blue eyes. Her heart-shaped lips broke into a smile, and a slight blush tinged her high cheekbones.

"Why yes, thank you please," Kimiko replied with a courteous smile. "I would appreciate that very much."

The waitress quickly refilled her glass chalice, and then disappeared quietly back into the crowd.

Kimiko took a single sip, staring at the scene before her. It was such a beautiful sight, and she could barely believe what she saw. The simple terrace had been transformed into an amazing piece of art. All the flowers, the white tables, the crystal glasses, and the sparkling fountain… and of course, the gorgeous music that drifted all across the lake…

She sighed, thoroughly enjoying the experience. But what she loved most was the simple fact that everything was out in the open beneath the star filled night… it gave such an incredible feeling, and she was glad to be able to share it.

"Oh Kimiko, isn't this just _so_ romantic?"

Kimiko let out a small laugh, instantly recognizing the voice. Turning around, she saw best friend Keiko making her way towards her friend.

"I mean, the fact that all this is taking place in the middle of a sparkling lake beneath the shimmering stars?" Keiko let out a sigh as she described the occasion, and Kimiko couldn't help laughing.

"Then I suppose that you're determined to meet your dashing prince charming tonight as well…" Kimiko teased.

"Well, I'm not sure if that will happen," Keiko blushed, "but a girl can certainly wish, can she not?"

Kimiko smiled. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Seasons of Love {Spring}  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T**  
>Genre<strong>: romance**  
>AN<strong>: The third installment in my "Seasons of Love" quartet. Obviously, I didn't get very far, but here it is regardless.

Spring

Kimiko awoke early, the sun shining brilliantly in her face. She blinked against the sudden brightness that filtered in through the window, and shut her eyes tightly to block out the sunshine. It felt wonderful upon her body – a wave of warmth cascading through her being. A gentle ripple of wind flew in as well, adding just a hint of coolness to contrast the effulgence of the sun.

It was nearing the end of dawn, and the sun was by now floating high in the sky, its reign over the earth just beginning to start. Kimiko gently pushed back the covers and slid out of bed. Pulling on her bathrobe, she slipped out of her cubicle and walked quietly out of the room, careful not to wake anyone as she left the temple sleeping quarters.

Outside the sun was even brighter, its glowing rays showering the world in a brilliant display of light. The sky was a canvas of blue, fluffy white clouds penetrating the cobalt atmosphere like patches of snow. Leaves sprouted upon trees, new life beginning after the coolness of winter. The grass was like a sea of emerald, a radiant green that reflected the luminosity of the sun. Here and there Kimiko could hear the chirping of birds, their melodic tunes drifting slowly through the air. Squirrels and other creatures pranced playfully about, chattering happily amongst themselves as she walked across the temple yard.

Kimiko breathed in deeply, savoring the freshness of the air and the grandeur of the scene.

* * *

><p>[AN: And I think that's it with all the formal stories that I've begun writing… here now I'll post some random drabbles that I've written.]<p>

* * *

><p>A light snow was falling outside the temple window, blanketing the world in a thin layer of white. The morning air was crisp, a cool breeze billowing through the air. The sun was just beginning to rise, its rays showering upon the world.<p>

Kimiko walked briskly through the hallway, her breath apparent in the chilly air. She rubbed herself for warmth, hugging her arms close. She sighed then, closing her eyes, pulling her scarf tighter. It was times like these when she wished the temple was one building instead of many.

[AN: This was supposed to be "Winter" in my "Seasons of Love" quartet. Two paragraphs! Whoo-hoo! LOL xD]

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this, partner. I mean, this place is louder than a bull stampede back in Texas!"<p>

Raimundo laughed at Clay's comment, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"Aw, come on dude. Don't be such an old man."

Clay shook his head stubbornly, refusing to change his mind. "I mean, I know we're childhood friends an' all, but seriously Rai? When ya told me to come visit you I had no idea this was what you had meant!"

Raimundo grinned, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"I don't know what you're talking about man. I mean, just look at all those gorgeous girls on the dance floor."

He laughed then, seeing Clay's obvious attempt at masking his roll of eyes.

[AN: Yeah, a oneshot I had planned for a RaiKim fic in the setting of a club. Can't say I got very far with this idea… lol -.-]

* * *

><p>It struck me as odd how much I could stress about a single girl.<p>

Oh, don't get me wrong, she's no ordinary girl. Long, lustrous black hair and bold, beautiful blue eyes… High cheekbones and heart-shaped lips… A figure that looked like it was carved by an angle… And skin so pale it shimmered like ivory.

[AN: Supposed to be a long and sweet New Year's Day fic…]

* * *

><p>Omi wasn't weak. And no one would disagree. But seeing the blast of fire cutting straight through the air towards him left him rather doubtful of his abilities.<p>

[AN: Omi-centric fic that I started writing after getting my first prompt from "Thematic Challenge" (which has since been deleted because I realized that it would fail). It's supposed to revolve around Omi and Chase, and their "student-mentor" complex relationship.]

* * *

><p>Kimiko had always liked the color green.<p>

It was a symbol of nature; of

[AN: Two phrases! WHOOT! If this ever gets finished, it's supposed to be the companion fic to "Locked in Her Blue Eyes," which I've entitled "Forever in His Green Eyes." Thanks to Luiz4200 for the idea :)]

* * *

><p>With his hands clasped around hers, Kimiko plunged the dagger home.<p>

The world exploded in white, but she didn't even notice.

She was already running…

Running into oblivion.

[AN: Use your imagination xD. It just popped out at me from nowhere. If anyone's curious though, this little drabble is prophetic of what's to come in "Darkness of Truth" …If I ever get that far, lol xD]

* * *

><p>Kimiko felt her stomach lurch as Dojo landed on sandy beach. Before her Master Fung hopped off, and Dojo shrank to his smaller size without waiting for Kimiko to leave his back as well. She crashed to the ground, not yet used to flying on a mystical dragon.<p>

She couldn't say she was surprised that she'd been randomly whisked away from her home in Tokyo though. She'd been a perfectly normal kid up until she turned seven… and accidentally burned a video game of hers to ashes in her rage because she couldn't pass a level.

Needless to say, she'd freaked, and rushed to Papa crying, begging him to explain what was wrong with her. It was then that the mentor from a nearby martial arts studio visited her, and offered to help her learn to control her powers through martial arts.

She'd refused at first, but the teacher had insisted, and Kimiko finally gave in. She trained there for six years, learning all sorts of fighting skills and ways to control her fire. And just yesterday Master Fung had visited her, and she'd found out she was the chosen dragon of fire, needed at the Xiaolin temple in China along with three other elementals to battle the evil heylin force.

She'd also found at that her mentor for six years had been Master Fung's friend. No wonder the teacher had been so strict about making her train everyday. She'd known who Kimiko really was – the dragon of fire.

Long story short, she was now on her way to pick up two of the other three students who were supposed to train with her at the temple. The last one, according to Master Fung, already resided at their final destination in China.

"Wow, this place is really beautiful…" Kimiko breathed as she followed Master Fung away from the beach where they'd landed. The ocean waters were a brilliant blue, each droplet mimicking a diamond as they glittered and shone under the sun's bright rays. The sky was azure, fluffy white clouds dotting the sea of blue. Birds flew gracefully through the air, creating an atmosphere of peace and calm.

The scene was absolutely stunning.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Rio de Janeiro," Dojo responded. "How do you no know this place?"

"Papa was always busy since he's the owner of the largest video game corporation in the world," she answered. "He never had time to take me traveling."

As they walked, Kimiko wondered who the next kid would be like. Master Fung had spared no details, only stating that the next warrior was the dragon of wind.

"Raimundo is his name, I believe, if my friend has been correct in his letters," Master Fung suddenly said. "He actually lives in Toberejo, Brazil, but is currently visiting family members, so this is where we shall find him."

Kimiko was slightly disappointed to learn that it was a boy. The dragon of water was a boy as well, and Kimiko had a feeling that that earth would be no exception to the pattern. Sure, guys were fun to be around, but sometimes it was nice to just chill with her girlfriends.

"Kimiko, why don't you wait here with Dojo while I acquaintance myself with the dragon of the wind?"

The Japanese girl nodded her agreement and gently sat herself down on the soft sand beneath her. Master Fung started towards a house about a hundred yards away, and when he'd clearly been invited inside, Dojo slid to the ground as well.

"So, what do you make of this whole situation?" he asked.

Kimiko turned to him, brushing a strand of her hair away.

"I'm not sure," she answered truthfully. "When I first found out I could control fire I absolutely freaked. I was positive there was something wrong with me, but was hesitant to tell anyone for fear of being sent to some kind of asylum. I guess right about now I'm wondering why I was chosen out of a million other kids on the planet. I feel special to have been given this amazing ability, but the whole ordeal's still kind of surreal. I mean, power over elements? Magic? Fighting actual evil? And even you – a real dragon?" She shook her head. "It's so unbelievable, and yet I know that it's true."

Dojo laughed, the sound echoing across the beach. "Well, you'd better believe it. Fighting to preserve the balance of good and evil is never a good time to be skeptical."

Kimiko grinned. "I hear that."

They conversed some more, and about half an hour later she saw Master Fung walk out with a boy at his side. She squinted, trying to make out what he looked like.

He seemed tall… strong… his skin lightly tanned. He walked with confidence, and Kimiko thought she sensed an aura of arrogance. His hair was a deep, dark brown… ruffled by an invisible wind. And his eyes… they were a wonderful, emerald green.

He and Master Fung stopped about five feet from her and Dojo. Peering up at him she couldn't resist thinking how cute he truly was. And when his eyes traveled down her body, she felt a blush creeping onto her face.

"Raimundo," he grinned, sticking out his hand in greeting. "And what might your name be?"

She blushed then, her cheeks turning very light pink. "Kimiko," she replied, shaking his outstretched hand.

[AN: Was supposed to be a part of a larger fic that revolves around Raimundo's betrayal at the end of season one, and a songfic to _Hand of Sorrow_ by Within Temptation. That fic has majorly died, but here is one part of it. Another part is posted in my "RaiKim Anthology" and is entitled "Come Back To Me."]

* * *

><p>"Raimundo," the girl asked, entwining her fingers within his. "If I were to ask a question, would you answer it truthfully? No matter what the subject?"<p>

The boy looked down at his sweetheart, and lifted her hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing it ever so gently. "Kimiko, my darling, of course I would," he smiled.

She blushed then, her usually pale cheeks turning a very light pink. She let her hand linger in his for a moment, neither one speaking. The silence was calming, and they felt no need to break it.

Above them, the sun was just beginning its descent from its throne. The sky was a beautiful mix of colors, some patches orange and other pink. The clouds were tinted a vivid yellow, the hues emitting a peaceful glow. The air around them was cool, a gentle wind scattering the leaves. Kimiko felt her hair billow wildly about, and she lifted her hand gently, pulling the raven-black strands back into their place. Her sapphire blue eyes peered up into the boy's emerald orbs, and suddenly, rapidly, she felt her heart flutter.

"Answer this question then," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He let her, and pulled her in closer until their faces were but inches apart.

The girl rested her head on his shoulder, and whispered, "With this war going on, I never feel safe anymore. Everyday the newspaper brings home horrid and terrible stories of the battles… the casualties…" she trailed off and pushed herself slightly away. "What is your honest opinion?" she asked earnestly, looking up into his eyes.

Raimundo's windswept brown hair billowed gently in the breeze. Slowly, he opened his mouth to answer.

[AN: An AU oneshot (set again in the past, hence the style of writing). A war is going on, and eventually Raimundo gets recruited and pulled into it. After this prologue-ish beginning, the rest was going to be in letter format, to show the letters that they exchanged as the war went on, Raimundo on the battlefield and Kimiko at home waiting (I'd planned for her to eventually take a job as a nurse of whatever, idk).]

* * *

><p>[AN: THIS ONE YOU CAN READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Because it is supposed to be the ending of a oneshot that I plan on writing, but seriously doubt I ever will… just saying xD]<p>

"Oh, all right!" Kimiko grumbled as she stood up to retrieve the picnic basket from the branch from where it hung. Opening the cover, she prepared to fold the blanket inside, but a tiny, velvety black box stared up at her instead.

Kimiko's breath caught as she took the box out and turned to Raimundo.

What she saw first was the diamond, shining brilliantly beneath the stars. Then she saw that jewel was in fact in hand of the man that she loved... And that the man that she loved was down on one knee.

"Kimiko," Raimundo said breathlessly. "Will… you… marry me?"

The world stopped as all life ceased to exist. All Kimiko could hear was the sound of her pounding heart.

* * *

><p>[AN: And here you guys can get a preview of chapter 25 of "Curse of the Moon." :)]<p>

Chapter Twenty-Five

The volcano roared as it spewed fire and smoke. And from the outside, it truly seemed a mountain inhabitable. Yet within the outer layer, in the heart of the mountain, a waterfall drifted lazily into a crystalline pool. Here, all was quiet, an abode from the fiery exterior. A single drop of water could be heard; a single breeze could start a melody.

On padded feet, the tiger ambled soundlessly to its master. It laid on its belly, and tucked its head beneath a hand. Slowly, the hand began to stroke, rubbing the tiger's ears in an effortless motion. The tiger began to purr, and a smile graced its master's face.

He closed his eyes then, still absently stroking. All had gone well, and he couldn't have imagined a better result. Kimiko and Kendrick were properly disposed of, locked away deep underground. Omi and Clay would suspect nothing, and even now would be too late to help. And finally, he had Raimundo, sheltered quietly beneath his roof.

For a moment, Chase smiled, and allowed himself a brief moment of indulgence. Raimundo… he thought, and felt a smug smile fill his face.

It had been so easy; too easy, in fact! Chase honestly couldn't have imagined a better stage set. Because indeed, it was a stage, a stage set up perfectly for his final act. Kendrick had contributed wonderfully as a pawn, but it was poor Master Fung who was really to thank. Without even speaking to the old man, Master Fung had played straight into Chase's hands. Because in trying to protect Raimundo, Fung had made a grave mistake. He had told Raimundo a half-truth; something that was true, but not entirely. And depending on the situation, a simple half-truth could be a deceitful lie.

Chase smiled then, laughing silently to himself. Raimundo had gone hunting, and had discovered the half-truth at his most vulnerable state. Confused and afraid, it had been so easy to talk to Raimundo; to convince the hysteric warrior that Master Fung had been lying. Alone and scared to death, Raimundo had no one to turn to. He couldn't go back to the temple… he had become a blood-lusting monster. Of course, that was a half-truth, yet Raimundo believed it nonetheless. And half-truths have a way of becoming true when there is no one there to doubt it. Chase laughed to himself at the irony of the situation. Two could play at half-truth-telling, he laughed in amusement.

In response to the situation, Chase had made sure that he was there; to offer a hand when no one else seemingly could. Even if he was on the Heylin side, he was still an honorable warrior. Raimundo knew that, and knew that Chase did not lie. Sure, he could speak in riddles, and never reveal all that he knows, but Chase figured that that was something that Raimundo need not know.

In the dark abyss that he was struggling to navigate, Chase had been a beacon of light. He had made sure that Raimundo had nowhere to go, except to go with him.

Intertwining his fingers above his head, Chase now sighed as he stretched. Soon, it would just be a matter of time before Raimundo would truly fall. But he could not trust Raimundo to fight for him unconditionally; Chase realized now that that was something he could not afford to luxury. Because whether in his care or not, Raimundo would still be loyal to his friends. Yet a fallen warrior he still was, and Raimundo had to understand that. When beaten by the Prince of Darkness, Chase always left his mark. Just what sort of cat would Raimundo be most useful as?

Reaching inside his armor, Chase let his mind wander, and almost unconsciously pulled out the purple orb. Its mist was a deep violet, one that spoke of mystery and hidden secrets. Its surface was a smooth slope, a sphere devoid of imperfection. Chase fingered the glass ball, thinking over all that had happened. With the events so in his favor, Chase hardly even had need of the shen gong wu. But Chase never left holes for mistakes, for mistakes were unforgivable. And with the Shinko Illusion, Chase would guarantee that valuable ally be on his side.

Time... he thought, gazing into the purple mist.

Using the shen gong wu, Chase had planted thoughts into Raimundo's mind; thoughts that were half-true, like propaganda on the loose. These thoughts had influenced Raimundo, and would continue to influence him still. Soon, they would become a permanent part of him; a permanent residence of his conscious. Such thoughts would not fade quietly, for the Shinko Illusion is strong… Raimundo would live with those beliefs until Chase called off the power of the orb.

In this way, Chase smiled, he had ensured all the time in the world. Because with Raimundo under the orb's power, he would no longer be susceptible to the truth. He would go on living with the only half truths that he had now ingrained within his mind. This would give Chase the time he needs to convert Raimundo to his side as a fallen warrior.

And even if that fails… Well, at least there would no longer be a Dragon of the Wind. With even one warrior gone from the four, the Xiaolin monks would be greatly weakened.

He laughed then, thinking of Raimundo, and how utterly trapped the dragon was. Sunk in his dark abyss, he will slowly break apart. At the moment he feels deceived… lied to… alone. He believes himself a monster, who will never control his instincts. And the funny thing is… lies have a way of becoming true. Because once repeated enough, and with no reason to challenge the thought, a lie can easily become something one believes. In turn, when one believes it, how can it be a lie? In this way, once believed as true, a lie can quite literally become the truth.

Raimundo was caught in a web that would ensnare him forever.

It was as Chase was musing this that he first sensed something wrong. It began in his gut, and worked it way up to his mind. He closed his eyes then, drowning everything else out. In the misty darkness that remained, Chase searched as silently as a snake. The source was near; the source that was causing him so much unease. His instincts told him so, and his instincts were never wrong.

And it was then that his instincts caught it, the vague scent of acrid smoke. Something was burning… something that screamed suspiciously of metal…

Chase narrowed his eyes, scanning his home. After a moment, they landed quietly on a dark doorway to the underground. He let his mind go blank as he walked quietly towards the door. He could smell it clearly now, and could almost picture the scene; the picture of dungeon bars melting and leaving smoke in its very wake.

Chase opened his eyes, and felt a smile tug at his mouth. He knew all too well what had happened, but he was not mad. No, in fact, Chase felt a sudden pang of thrill. The two trapped below were resourceful, and it gave Chase a jolt of excitement. With strong warriors as these, the fight would never be boring.

He flexed his body, and his mouth broke into a smile. It had been a long time since he had gone hunting himself… and he was looking forward to the chase…

* * *

><p>The caves were cold and loomed darkly as they ran. Shadows chased them; mice skittered loudly over puddles. The <em>drip drip<em> of water did nothing to brighten the mood.

As they reached an intersection, Kendrick drew quietly to a stop. Beside him, Kimiko caught her breath, and forced her feet to tread lightly.

They stopped at the corner, and Kimiko felt her pulse quicken. It was too dark on the other side, as though the flames were all put out. She peeked around the corner, dreading what she would find. Sure enough, the hallway was dark and devoid of any light. But Kimiko could see the niches that once held the flaming torches. Torches that once had been lit, but were now put silently out. And Kimiko knew that they had not been put out by just anyone. No, it was Kimiko herself who had pulled the fire from out the torches.

She closed her eyes then, cursing in silence. They had gone in a giant circle. Even with her plan, they would not escape.

Beside her, Kendrick cocked his head, looking up at her inquisitively.

Damnit, she thought. As though she didn't have enough problems already.

Without the Tongue of Saiping, there would be no communication between her and Kendrick. Possibly through body language, but certainly not through words.

Kimiko sighed, wondering what they should do. They could go back the way they had come, or decide to continue forward. But either way was a fool's hope… they would be seeking endlessly for a lit hallway.

And for the hundredth time that night, Kimiko cursed Chase Young.

She could have been warm in her bed, safe and sound at the Xiaolin Temple. But no, she had to be in this blasted dungeon, freezing her butt off with a werewolf. She was tired and she was sore, and she had more wounds than she cared to count.

But she also knew what was going on, which was all that she had hoped for.

"You're a Xiaolin Dragon," she said fiercely. "Suck it up, and get a move on."

Pointing back down the hallway whence they had come, Kimiko motioned Kendrick to move.

* * *

><p>[AN: And there ends my dump. :D Hope you enjoyed these! Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)]<p>

[BTW, what the hell is with this new set-up of FF? I just noticed it today after logging in for the first time in… a while… xD I like it better when the tabs were up top, not to the left -.-]

[Anyways, thanks for reading! ~ Des ❤]


End file.
